The Day Fascination Became Love Revised
by Aryenne
Summary: Since Chuunin Exam they were fascinated with each other's mind. BOYXBOY YAOI YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Lemon. Now no longer a one-shot but a two-shot and I hope you all like the changes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Day Fascination Became Love. (Revised)

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Rated: M

Pairing(s): Naruto/Ibiki

Summary: Since Chuunin Exam they were fascinated with each other's mind. BOYXBOY YAOI YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Lemon later on. **NOW NO LONGER ONE-SHOT**

"Naruto…" talking

*X* Chapter 1 *X*

Since Chuunin Exam they meet at the dango stand and every day they would sit and talk. It's only in front of Ibiki that Naruto takes of his mask. The mask that helped him more than anyone knows. He treats the villagers and enemies the same. His philosophy is "what they don't know will not hurt him." So only in front of those who he trusted knows he is wearing a mask. And those he trusted he could count on his fingers, they were: Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka, Hiruzen and now Ibiki. They were fascinated with each other's mind. That's what drew them to each other in the first place. Naruto with Ibiki's because of how he tortures them with words only and sometimes with only his presence was enough to make some pee their pants while with his KI (Killer Intent) he can make some shit themselves. And Ibiki was with Naruto's because of how he gave confidence to others with only words. But what he didn't know that Naruto can also break someone with words not that he uses it that was why no one but Naruto self, the recreantly deceased and now Ibiki knew. And color him impress when he found out. They often get together to talk and explore the others' mind. They interrogate each other and Ibiki was impressed and every time they got to know a little more of each other. Naruto was the second one to stand his way of talking to people without getting nervous, stressed or something else.

When Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Ibiki was left without a verbal sparring partner and during those two years he was missing the blond he realize that he might mean more to him. And when he saw Naruto when he returned to the village he couldn't believe how beautiful the boy came back.

When they started meeting again Naruto didn't even twitch as their discussion was getting personal, he can even say Naruto was flirting with him, which at first took him by surprise but them he started responding Naruto's shined brighter with some kind of excitement. And seeing his excited face Ibiki took a decision. Starring straight into Naruto eyes he asked "Naruto what his preference is in gender for romantic relationship?" Naruto started at Ibiki for a while. Ibiki started to think he wouldn't get an answer. When Naruto waited for him to drink his tea and answered with a blank face "men" and Ibiki almost choke on his tea. He turned to Naruto who was looking at him with his foxy smile. "Naruto would you like to go on a date with me?" Naruto looked him into his face with an empty expression and asked "what if I say no?" Ibiki was rethinking that maybe he read someone wrong for the first time ever. And not wanting to admit to his mistake he just shrugged. He was ready to stand up and leave when Naruto grabbed his arm and smiled at him. "Where do you think you're going? I didn't give you my answer."

Ibiki didn't know what to respond so he sat back down. He was waiting to be shot down but Naruto just look at him for a while. "Ibiki, my answer is this. When are you picking me up?" Ibiki just smirked. "How about tomorrow at 6 o'clock?" Naruto smiled stood up and walked until he was in front of him, he puts a hand on Ibiki's face. "See you then, 'Biki." He walked away leaving a stunned Ibiki behind. Not sure if he was stunned because of the bold action or the nickname. When he came too he just smirked and went to planned what he will do tomorrow for his first date with the beautiful blue eyes blond.

The next day 6 o'clock we find Ibiki just arriving at Naruto's door. When the door opened Ibiki couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto was dressed in a silk blue kimono that brings out his blue eyes so much more, Naruto for his part also couldn't believe his eyes, when Ibiki cleans up he really does clean up. "Come, Naru, we have reservation." And so began the first date to many more that followed.

After five to six weeks of dating we find them again on one of those dates where they were hard flirting and heated touching semi innocent. When they come out of the restaurant they were walking home when Ibiki pushes Naruto in an alley and kissed him. Ibiki let him get a breather. "so, Naruto why did you say yes to dating me?" Naruto leaned forward and kissed Ibiki. "Because I want a man that takes charge, a man that knows what he wants and goes for it, a man that knows how to command, a men like you." Between every word he pecked Ibiki on his mouth. With every word Ibiki got hot and hard. He kissed him again and with so much passion that all Naruto could do is surrender to the more dominant of the two. "Naruto, come with me home." Naruto was so breathless he just nods. They walked to Ibiki's house. On the way they started a discussion that soon became heated. They talked, joked and laughed together. Ibiki even made Naruto pout once and Ibiki thought it was cute. In fact it was so cute he kissed him senseless.

XxX TBC XxX


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Day Fascination Became Love. (Revised)

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Rated: M

Pairing(s): Naruto/Ibiki

Summary: Since Chuunin Exam they were fascinated with each other's mind. BOYXBOY YAOI YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Lemon later on in chapter 2. **NOW NO LONGER ONE-SHOT**

"Ibiki" talking

*X* Chapter 2 *X*

Ibiki took his hand and put it behind Naruto's neck and pulled his head to him and ravished his mouth. Naruto took Ibiki's clothes of while Ibiki attacked his neck and took his clothes of. Ibiki stood and carried Naruto to his bed. Naruto puts his legs around Ibiki's waist when he stood so the whole way to the bed room their dick were grinding at each other making them both moan. Ibiki threw Naruto on his bed and stood there taking the sight of him on his bed looking at him with half lidded lustful eyes and open legs begging him to come in bed, to come and have his way with him. And truthfully who was he to deny the delicious blond in his bed so he went to him. On his way grabbing a tube of lube he had there for just in case he brought a one night stand home before he started dating Naruto. He put the lube on his fingers.

Naruto open his legs and with his hand in between them moving his but cheeks from each other so that Ibiki had a perfect view of his hole. He inserts a finger and Naruto gasped, he started to moved and then insert a second one and in scirrors motion to loosen Naruto's hole so he can fit. After he insert his third he brushed against Naruto's prostate making him buck underneath the scarred man who only smiled. He moved a few times before Naruto was begging him. He pulled his fingers out and positions himself at Naruto's entrance, he kissed him and he entered him slowly so he can adjust as he goes. Naruto was gasping for air from both pain and pleasure. Ibiki was in till the hilt. He was giving Naruto a few minutes to adjust when the blond said

"Ibiki, move."

"You sure? Because if I move I can't take it slow not now not with you."

"Ibiki, I don't care, you're killing me here, now move."

With that Ibiki started pounding in him hitting his prostate every single time just as he said hard and rough is how he took him. Naruto was in heaven moving in time Ibiki.

"Faster, Ibiki"

Again who was he to deny his fox so he started to pound harder in his blond. Naruto came screaming his name so everyone knows that Morino Ibiki just took Uzumaki Naruto to heaven and back.

They went few more rounds. Naruto was happy that they were off duty tomorrow because he was tired as hell. They slept in each other's arm. The next morning they woke up around noon. They were in still in bed. Naruto was admiring Ibiki's physique. "You know something, 'Biki. I think I love you."

"I love you too, fox." Ibiki pulled him closer and kissed him. Which led to another few rounds in bed before Naruto's stomach demanded attention from them. They always remember that day their fascination with other became love.

XxX End XxX


End file.
